


unwaning love and waxing desire

by voidstonem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A little angst, Both of them are Whipped, Fluff, Full Moon, M/M, One Shot, Sick Character, Smut, They shower together, Werewolf Transformation, brief vomit mentions, doyoung is a werewolf, doyoung is in pain, jaehyun is human, jaehyun is overwhelmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidstonem/pseuds/voidstonem
Summary: Jaehyun is thrown off by Doyoung's twenty-four karat gaze.orDoyoung is a werewolf and invites Jaehyun to spend a full moon with him.





	unwaning love and waxing desire

**Author's Note:**

> I love werewolves and smut and sickfics so here you go.

Their relationship didn’t change much when Jaehyun found out Doyoung was a werewolf. There were little things, like Jaehyun hiding his parent’s silver heirlooms whenever Doyoung came over for dinner so he wouldn’t be able to accidentally burn his skin on them. Jaehyun had to stop wearing his favorite cologne because the smell was much too strong for Doyoung’s heightened senses, sometimes causing him to gag if he got too close.

Jaehyun didn’t care, though. He would gladly abandon his pine-scented cologne for Doyoung any day.

Today was different, though. It’s been approximately twenty-nine days since Jaehyun walked in on Doyoung chaining himself to the walls of his own cellar. This would be the first full moon Jaehyun would spend with Doyoung, and, needless to say, Jaehyun was terrified.

They’d talked through it a couple of days before because Doyoung wanted to make sure that Jaehyun was completely comfortable with the situation. It was a bit ironic, though, because Jaehyun knew Doyoung would be far from “comfortable” on the day of the full moon.

“It’s not like it is in the movies,” Doyung had said, “It’s not a blessing. It’s a curse.”

Doyoung had given Jaehyun the full run down. The day of the full moon was Doyoung’s least favorite time of the month because his body practically ravages itself to prepare for the impending transformation. He gets all moody and hormonal and sometimes his muscles will ache to the point where he can barely move. Doyoung’s temperature will rise to the point where he’s sweating buckets and he’s rarely able to keep food down. All of this leads up to the rise of the full moon, where Doyoung is forced to undergo an excruciatingly painful transformation from a human into a wolf.

And now Jaehyun finds himself standing outside the whitewashed door of Doyoung’s small country home. He’s packed a backpack full of things he thinks might help Doyoung get through the day. He’s equipped with an overly fluffy blanket, a two liter bottle of ginger-ale, and all eight Harry Potter movies on blu-ray. Jaehyun rings the doorbell and waits, listening to the warm summer breeze as it weaves through the trees surrounding Doyoung’s house. He’s never really noticed how serene it is here, and he mentally kicks himself for not spending more time at Doyoung’s place in the past. He knew Doyoung lived alone, and that his parents weren’t exactly present. He never realized just how lonely his boyfriend probably was in a place like this.

It takes an unusually long time for Doyoung to answer the door, and Jaehyun can’t help but wonder if something’s gone wrong. But just as he begins to worry, he hears the doorknob rattle. 

Doyoung looks like absolute hell, but Jaehyun can’t stop his heart from fluttering. He may have snow-white skin and sweat-soaked hair, but his eyes are dazzlingly bright. No, they’re not just bright. 

They’re golden.

Doyoung must notice the stunned look on Jaehyun’s face because he immediately has to stifle a laugh. 

“I didn’t mean to throw you off guard,” he says, “I forgot to tell you my eyes usually change before the rest of me.”

Jaehyun briefly considers turning around and walking back down Doyoung’s front steps because, fuck, he can’t handle this. His gorgeous, tall, and flawless boyfriend has gold eyes now. He can practically feel the heat starting to pool in his stomach as he looks straight into Doyoung’s twenty-four carat gaze.

Before Jaehyun has time to show any sort of reaction to his lover’s sudden change in appearance, Doyoung gently takes him by the wrist.

“Sorry I kept you waiting out here,” he says, “I...wasn’t feeling well.”

That’s when Jaehyun sees the barely-noticeable smudge of dried vomit on Doyoung’s bottom lip and he suddenly remembers why he’s here.

He’s here for Doyoung. He’s here to help Doyoung get through the day. He’s here to help Doyoung face his transformation.

“No worries,” he says, and he lets Doyoung lead him inside.

They sit side-by-side at Doyoung’s kitchen counter for a moment, sipping at lukewarm cups of tea before Jaehyun suggests that Doyoung take a shower.

“A shower?” Doyoung asks, his voice heavy with mock-incredulity, “Do I really smell that bad?”

Jaehyun giggles.

“To be honest, babe, you’re drenched in sweat, there’s vomit on your face, and you smell a bit like wet dog,” Jaehyun says with a loving smirk.

Doyoung sighs defeatedly.

“I hate that you have to see me like this,” he mutters. There’s a rosy tinge to his cheeks as he lunges across the counter for a napkin. 

Feeling suddenly courageous, Jaehyun rests one hand on his boyfriend’s thigh and pries the napkin from Doyoung’s hand with the other.

“You say you hate it,” says Jaehyun as he dabs at Doyoung’s dirty lip with the napkin, “but you’re actually glad I’m here.”

Jaehyun tosses the soiled napkin into the wastebin beside Doyoung’s refrigerator before bringing his hand back to his boyfriend’s face. 

“You have a fever,” says Jaehyun, “A shower will help.”

All Doyoung has to do to convince Jaehyun to join him in the shower is flash him his puppy-dog eyes. This particular act of persuasion was rendered even more effective that usual due to the newfound, ravishing hue of Doyoung’s eyes. Jaehyun found himself melting beneath his boyfriend’s gaze and, before he knew it, the two of them were standing in Doyoung’s bathroom under a sweltering stream of water.

Jaehyun, being in close proximity with his boyfriend’s naked body, finds himself examining the scars that decorate the boy’s torso. This certainly isn’t the first time he’s seen Doyoung naked, but it is the first time since he discovered Doyoung’s secret. All of the scarring suddenly makes so much more sense. Jaehyun finds his eyes wandering to a particularly outstanding scar near Doyoung’s ribcage. 

Doyoung can feel Jaehyun’s eyes on his tarnished skin.

“That’s where I was bitten,” he says simply.

Jaehyun extends his arm towards the wound slowly, his gentle fingers reaching for the coarse skin forming the scar. He feels almost as though he’s in a trance because just a few months ago Doyoung had told him he’d gotten the scar from a childhood biking accident. 

Doyoung suddenly shakes his head and grabs Jaehyun’s wrist to stop his hand from wandering any further. Before Jaehyun can ask why, Doyoung leans in and kisses him.

“It still hurts,” says Doyoung, pulling away from the kiss and gesturing at his bite mark, “and I suspect it always will.”

Jaehyun suddenly feels guilty, but then he notices that Doyoung is still holding onto his wrist. 

“You can make much better use of your hands,” says Doyoung. He guides Jaehyun’s hand lower down his own body before pulling his boyfriend back in for a kiss.

~ 

By the time the sun begins to set, Doyoung is feeling much worse. He’s sweating through his clothes again and Jaehyun’s holding an ice pack to his forehead. They’re sprawled out on Doyoung’s couch and Jaehyun is feeling horribly conflicted. Doyoung’s body feels perfect nestled up against his own, but he hates the look on his boyfriend’s face. Doyoung has his eyes scrunched up in pain and his chest is rising and falling heavily. The boy is simultaneously trying to ease the pain he’s feeling all over his body and control the nausea that’s coursing through him. 

“Hyung,” Jaehyun whispers, “is there anything I can get you?”

Doyoung curls up closer to Jaehyun and shakes his head.

“I just have to wait it out. I should start to get ready for moonrise now, anyway.”

Doyoung reluctantly hoists himself off of the couch, and Jaehyun tries his best to help his lover prepare. He tries to recall what Doyoung told him about his pre-moonrise routine, but everything suddenly blurs together in his mind. He can’t help but worry for his boyfriend. Doyoung has been through this plenty of times. Most of the time, he went through it alone. This time, at least he had Jaehyun to help him through it.

Doyoung leads Jaehyun to his cellar. The room is mostly bare except for some steel chains hanging from the concrete wall and a few ragged, miscellaneous pieces of furniture.

Jaehyun watches as Doyoung takes off his clothes and puts them in a wooden box in the corner of the room before smiling at the puzzled look on Jaehyun’s face.

“If I keep them on when I transform, they’ll rip,” explains Doyoung.

Jaehyun is overwhelmed, to say the least.

The cellar is chilly, and Doyoung pulls an old blanket over himself. Jaehyun watches as his lover reaches for the chains, and he springs into action when he notices Doyoung struggling to attach the cuffs to his wrists.

Jaehyun is at Doyoung’s side in a second, helping him fasten the chains to his pale wrists. 

“I really hate that you have to do this,” whispers Jaehyun.

Doyoung winces as another painful ache courses through his muscles. 

“I know, but I would never forgive myself if I got out and attacked someone,” says Doyoung.

Jaehyun nods solemnly.  
The situation is far from ideal, but Jaehyun can’t help but smirk at the sight of his naked boyfriend in chains. In a last-ditch attempt to lighten the mood, Jaehyun pecks Doyoung on the cheek before leaning in to whisper in his ear.

“Maybe we should try this bondage thing again when the moon is waning,” whispers Jaehyun.

Doyoung’s cheeks visibly redden and he grins despite the discomfort he is feeling.

“I would like that,” he replies.

The two of them sit like that for a while. Doyoung’s head rests comfortably on Jaehyun’s shoulder as the latter rubs his lover’s back soothingly.

Before long, Jaehyun’s phone lets the two of them know that there’s just under ten minutes left until moonrise. 

“You have to go,” says Doyoung weakly, “Remember what I said about locking the cellar door.”

All Jaehyun can do is nod and give his boyfriend a gentle hug. He doesn’t want to leave Doyoung alone, but part of him is terrified to stay a moment longer. The situation suddenly became so real, and Jaehyun can’t believe Doyoung is so fucking calm.

Jaehyun rises from the cellar floor and Doyoung tugs at his pant leg weakly.

“Hand me that rusty bucket over there,” he says, gesturing to the corner of the room, “I always puke right before I turn.

Jaehyun is shocked by how normal all of this seems to Doyoung, but he complies. 

He’s halfway up the stairs when Doyoung speaks again.

“Jaehyun,” he calls out, “Thanks for today. I love you.”

Jaehyun takes one last look into Doyoung’s amber gaze before walking up the stairs.

“I love you too, puppy.” And he means it.

Jaehyun locks the cellar door behind him and tries to ignore Doyoung’s agonizing screams as he transforms.

~

When Doyoung wakes up the next morning sore and disoriented, the first thing he sees is his boyfriend holding two mugs of hot chocolate and a plate of pancakes nearly a foot high.

All he can think is, ‘how did I ever get so lucky?’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't cringy haha please boost my self-esteem in the comments.


End file.
